1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging method for performing image processing to a plurality of images, and a computer-readable storage medium storing a program therein for the image processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera having a tracking type autofocus (AF) function for continuing to bring a detected subject into focus while tracking the subject after detecting the subject by means of face detection processing or the like has been known heretofore.